Unexpected
by fawnlovesyou
Summary: When Danny crashes through a window, he becomes unconscious and his classmates become worried about him. When he wakes up, they have to face the ghost that caused all of this trouble, and they end up getting sent to the one place they never want to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Hay guys.. This is my first story so bare with me kay? And go ahead and tell me it's horrible or whatever cause it'll probably help me or not.. :P And I'm not gonna ask anyone to review but just to enjoy this story that in my opinion is kinda horrible since it's my first! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

"Tucker, what's going on?" I walked slowly towards the back of the classroom where one of my best friends sat.

"Hey Sam." Tucker looked up from his PDA. That boy and his technology. I mentally rolled my eyes. "They're talking about how Danny Phantom saved the town from a ghost attack his morning."

At that moment the bell decided to ring. It all happened so fast but the next thing I knew there was a crash from the windows. I shielded my face from the broken glass before it reached me. I felt the glass cut my arm and I whimpered from the stings from the cuts. I put the thought aside as I looked up and saw what created the crash.

On the floor was my other best friend; he was unconscious.

"Danny!" I yelled.

* * *

**Dash's POV**

I stared in shock at what just happened. Fenton was on the ground, unconcious, and had two red gashes on his face; one on his left cheek and one under his right eye. He also had blood seeping out from under his red and white T-shirt.

"Danny!" I heard the Goth girl, Sam, yell.

I came out of my shock and went over to help her pick Fenton up. "We should bring him to the nurse's office!" I took his legs and picked them up while Sam took his head. She stumbled with him and I could she see was struggling. "Here, I'll take him." I offered.

She look at me unsuringly if she could trust me. She nodded and put Fenturd down on the floor. I picked him up and he felt light and heavy at the same time. "Man," I huffed, "What's Fentina been eating?"

* * *

**Paulina's POV**

When we got to the nurse's office, Dash put Danny down on the spare bed. We're so lucky that Dash happened to have such big muscles. On the inside, I truly liked Dash and I knew he liked me too, but I liked watching him trying to get my attention.

I smiled at Dash as he walked to the other side of the room to be with the rest of the class.

On the bed, Danny started to stir around. He sat up halfway and used his elbow to help himself stay up. "What's going on?" he mumbled.

"Danny! Go back to sleep." Sam said to him while pushing him back down on the bed.

"Okay Sam." he mumbled so quietly but it was loud enough to hear from across the room. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Everyone around me were talking about how he ended up crashing through the windows. I heard things about ghost attacks to jumping off the roof for a dare to many things more.

I didn't care how he ended up like this but only if he was okay. I know I shouldn't be caring about this unpopular boy but I at least want to know that he's okay. I watched as the nurse took care of the wounds on his face. When the nurse was done, she moved onto the wound on his chest.

I gasped at what I saw, also causing everyone else to gasp too.

Danny Fenton had muscles!

* * *

**Tucker's POV**

I stared at my best friend who was on the small hospital bed in the nurse's office. Normally I wouldn't be here since I was so afraid of hospitals but my best friend was in danger so I wasn't about to leave him.

Here Danny was, asleep on the bed, with his shirt off. Even Sam and I were shocked to see how much muscles he really had. I thought he would only have maybe a two-pack or something, just not a six-pack!

After the nurse left, it was then I realized what horrible condition he was in. He was still bleeding a little on his chest. If you were up close, you could see the few visible scars he had.

I looked up from Danny to see Sam. Her face was a bright red and I immediately knew she was thinking about the muscles Danny had.

I grinned, knowing that those lovebirds had to get together sometime.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I felt my face heat up every time I looked at Danny. I had to keep looking at the wall to keep myself from staring so much.

It was then I noticed a groan come from the bed.

"Danny!" I quickly made my way over to Danny's side and his eyes opened to show that icey blue.

"Sam?" he croaked. I smiled knowing he was okay.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

"Sam?" I croaked. She smiled, so I smiled back. I tried to sit up but Sam wouldn't let me. I refused to listen and sat up so my eyes met Sam's.

"What happened?" Sam asked, concern in her voice.

I took a minute to remember what happened. I remember crashing through a window...

"I was walking to school and a ghost attacked," I explained, careful not to expose any secrets since the whole class was standing on the other side of the room with curious faces. "I was walking and out of nowhere, Skulker attacked me. I started running but I realized it was going to get me nowhere. I used my skills my parents taught me and decided to defeat the ghost. So I remember I was fighting him and I was near the school. I took out my thermos and was read to suck him in when he sent a blast of his own and it collided with the thermos's blast and it exploded. That was probably when I crashed into the window. And I think he got away, too." I laughed nervously. I was sure he escaped and that just meant that I would have to go search for him later.

A loud scream brought me out of my thoughts and I looked around and saw Skulker hovering above everyone. "I've got you now, ghost child," he smiled evilly and he used a weapon on his arm that created a portal and next thing I knew, everything went black.

* * *

**Okay I don't know where I'm going with this story.. Okay I kinda do but I guess I'll see.. Hope you enjoyed it? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohh yay:) you guys just totally made my week haha ty for the reviews! I totally didn't expect any reviews really.. :P**

**So like I decided to write this really fast cause I've been in the most amazing mood since yesterday and thought I should try getting the hang of stories and everything:) I got so excited about publishing this story I was like typing it up really fast since I already had it handwritten in my assignment pad. And sorry for the horrible summary haha I'm horrible at them and I tried getting my friend to help.. yeah that didn't work.. well.. Enjoy!**

**Ahh I keep forgetting to do this!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Danny Phantom or anything for that matter.. :'(**

* * *

**Danny's POV**

I woke up feeling like someone hit my head a bunch of times. Though, knowing Skulker, he probably did.

I looked around and saw some of my classmates awake while some still unconscious.

"What happened?" I asked no one. Star and Valerie noticed I was awake and came over to me. They checked my wounds to make sure they were healing properly.

"We just woke up a few minutes ago. I took Tucker's PDA and checked the time. We've only been here for two hours." Valerie answered.

At the mention of Tucker, my mind immediately looked around for Sam and Tucker. I found Sam next to me while Tucker was by Dash and Kwan. I shook Sam to wake her up and it finally worked after a minute.

"Danny?" She asked, confused, "Danny!" finally remembering what had happened.

I went to go wake Tucker up so that we could plan on what to do. When we got Tucker to wake up, Sam, Tucker, and I sat in a group to discuss things.

"What are we gonna do?" I burried my face in my hands.

"Uh, Danny?" Tucker asked, nervously.

"Tucker, leave him alone! He's obviously still hurt from crashing through the windows." Sam started running her hand on my back, hoping to soothe me.

"You might want to look around."

I lifted my head out of my hands. "What are you..." I trailed off. "Oh no. How are we going to make it home without exposing my secret?"

It was then I knew we had to get to Frostbite. I looked around at my classmates and teacher. I saw Paulina, Mikey, Nathan, Dash, Kwan, and Mr. Lancer still unconscious on the ground. Valerie, Star, and Tucker were up and about.

"Guys, we gotta wake everyone up." I ordered. They accepted the order without any hesitation. Once everyone was awake, I told them all to sit in a circle around me. "We're in the Ghost Zone so we need to find Frostbite and get out of here as soon as we can. It may be alot of walking but its our only chance right now."

Everyone got up and started walking. Sam, Tucker, and I stayed in the front discussing important things. "If we can't get to Frostbite fast, then we could either go find Clockwork or Dora."

"Yeah, and they could help us get out of the Ghost Zone!" Tucker went through all his pockets, "Hey, has any of you guys seen my PDA?"

I chuckled as Valerie walked over to us, tapped Tucker on the shoulder, handed him the PDA and walked away. Tucker shrugged and looked at all the information on the PDA. At least there's a password on the entire PDA so Valerie couldn't have gotten anything from it. "We're near Walker's prison."

"Oh no," I paled. "Everyone, hurry!" I told them and started to run. I heard running steps behind me. After we passed Walker's prison, I slowed down to a complete stop. Everyone was out of breathe except Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Dash, and I.

Just when I thought we were far enough passed the prison, a shadow appeared in front of me. "Thought you could get away this time, punk?"

"Oh no." I groaned.

* * *

**Star's POV**

I looked at the shadow that formed in front of us. "Thought you could get away this time, punk?"

"Oh no," Danny groaned. The shadow had formed into a ghost that I didn't know of. I saw another shadow form behind me and I turned around. There was a mechanical robot sort of ghost standing where the shadow once was.

"Looks like I've got you now, ghost child," the green flaming-headed ghost said, "I shall have your pelt at the foot of my bed today!"

"Um, ew," Danny commented.

"Come with us, whelp," the robotic ghost said, grabbing me by the arms, "Or I could just take one of your classmates hostage until you hand yourself over."

"How about you let her go and I stay here," Danny said half joking. He ran up to the ghost holding me and kicked him in the head. That caused him to let go of me and fall backwards onto the ground.

"Resisting arrest," the first ghost said in a creepy kind of way, "That's another thousand years. Guards! Get him!" I stood besides Kwan as many guards-maybe twenty-came and attacked Danny. I watched in horror as Danny fought the guards with what most people would never be able to do. There were too many of them, though, and Danny couldn't fight them off anymore and one of them knocked him unconscious.

"Danny!" Sam yelled.

"No!" Tucker ran after the guards when they started to take Danny away. "Leave him alone!"

The first ghost just laughed maliciously. "You shouldn't be worrying about him. You should be worrying about yourselves. Guards!" The rest of the guards came and took us without much struggling from my classmates other than the Goth and Techno-geek.

"Let us go, Walker!" Sam ordered.

"Never!" He laughed again.

They brought us to this prison-like place. The outside looked really creepy; like it could make Dash even scared. The inside didn't seem as scary as the outside but it still made me scared. It was then I heard an agonizing scream.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker yelled again while some of the classmates and I cringed at the pain in the scream.

* * *

**Okay so like I originally was going to make it alot shorter but since you guys just totally made my week and I was really in a good mood and wanted to do this I decided to make it longer! Ta ta for now cause my friend is coming over and we're gonna celebrate me getting first chair in our flute section in school:) All that practicing finally paid off! haha:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay so like sorry I didn't update this sooner though I'm kinda afraid now cuz I feel like if I do _one_ thing wrong then everyone's gonna be coming after me with pitchforks and torches.. but here's the reason why I didn't update sooner..**

**Saturday- friend was over ALL DAY**

**Sunday- *me sitting on the couch watching DP on netflix and eating chips while reading fanfics on ipod:D***

**oh well haha I came up with this after I spent all day Saturday with my friend and everything I said the word delusional, she would laugh :D I kinda don't really like this so I came up with an alternate chapter-which I was gonna update but it was extremely short, so I just decided to upload this one instead but the only reason I had the other one was cuz this one didn't feel like it fit with the story but oh well.. if you guys really want the other one I'll add more to it and upload it but for now this is it.. Just tell me if you don't like it :P Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.. THAT INCLUDES DANNY PHANTOM -cries- **

* * *

**Walker's POV**

"The boy's still resisting," one of the guards reported.

"Put the tazer on high." I ordered. The guard turned the zapper on high and used it on the halfa. The punk let out a dreadful scream. He still struggled against the cuffs that my guards were trying to put on him.

For the past hour, my guards had been trying to seize the punk but he struggled the whole time.

"That's enough, guards." I decided that since he wasn't going to cooperate, I'm going to take a different approach. "Guards! Bring in the laughing gas!"

"The guards brought in the laughing gas chamber. It took the guards a while to stuff him in there but they managed. When they were done, I told them to put restraints on his ankles and wrists. "Bring him to the cell where the humans are."

"Yes, sir," they said, grabbing him. As they made their way out of the room, the boy said, "Haha, Walker," he smirked.

For a second, I lost it and punched him. I could see the bruise already forming on his left eye. I could hear him as he laughed through the halls of my prison.

* * *

**Kwan's POV**

I heard laughter coming from somewhere but couldn't quite place where it came from.

"Hey, dude, where's that laughter coming from?" I asked Dash.

Right on cue, five guards came into view. You wouldn't believe who they were carrying!

"Fenton?" I walked up to the green bars of the cell.

Fenton was laughing his head off-not literally-at anything anyone said. Though he was laughing, he had more scratches than last time we saw him and he had a ripped shirt that's dripping red.

"Danny," Sam gasped.

"Hi Sammy," Danny slurred. The guards threw Danny in the cell but left the cuffs on his wrists and ankles. I wonder why Fenton was the only one with cuffs. He looked definitely too weak to even hurt a fly.

Sam went to help Danny sit up since obviously he couldn't sit up on his own. "Sam, you look pretty with your hair like that."

Anyone in the cell could obviously see the blush on her cheeks. Lovebirds. I smiled at how they would be a good couple. Too bad I can't find anyone like that for me. I looked at Star and sighed.

I turned my attention back to Fenton. He was laughing at the discussion everyone else was having about what happened and what to do next. Fenton started singing the most random of songs.

"The wheels on the bus go around and around, round and round, round and round," he sang, "Quack, quack." This Danny Fenton was kind of cool. He may have been a nerd but he was pretty funny.

"Hey everyone," he started, "Wanna see something? Okay, okay."

Then he whispered, "I have magical powers." He half-slurred and laughed. "Wanna see?" Before he got a chance to do anything, Sam hit him on the head, and really hard I'm guessing too since I wasn't anywhere near them and I heard it. "Ow, Sammy, what'd you do that for?"

"Behave, Daniel Fenton!" She said in an authoritive tone.

"Okay," he pouted. I laughed at the face he made but I still wondered what he meant by powers.

"Danny, maybe you should take a nap," Tucker suggested, "You seem exhausted."

"Yeah, I kinda am." He yawned. He leaned down on Sam's shoulder since-I'm guessing- she was the closest one to him. She lowered Danny and herself to the floor so he could sleep without having to stand up. "Good night, Sammy," he yawned once again and slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Don't hurt me! AHHH! -hides in a hole-**

**also has anyone seen my lip gloss? I can't find it :'(**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm not going to say anything long or much but just to enjoy! :D I'll see ya at the bottom hahaha:)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Danny Phantom or anything else.. :'(**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Danny was sleeping on my shoulder and I gotta say, he looks really cute when he's sleeping. I was hoping to let him sleep longer but a guard came in and announced that it was lunch time.

I tried waking Danny up but he just mumbled, "Five more minutes, Mom,"

I chuckled, "C'mon Danny, wake up."

He stirred for a moment before lifting his head off my shoulder and opening his eyes to stare at me for a second before looking around at the others.

Everyone else was itting around from either exhaustion or they were just sleeping.

"Everyone up!" The guards yelled. Everyone jumped. I got up since I figured that this would be the only time we'd get to eat.

"Everyone, out!" Walker walked out in front of the cell. "Guards, grab the punk and keep watch of him at all times."

Each of us walked out of the cell slowly. Danny was in front of me and was the first one out. _Five_ guards grabbed Danny and held onto him tightly. As I walked out of the cell, I gave Walker a death glare. Once the whole class got out of the cell, we made out way to the cafeteria.

The first person I saw was the last person I'd expect to see here in Walker's prison; let alone the ghost zone.

"Vlad?" Danny, Tucker, and I exclaimed.

Vlad-in his ghost form-looked up from his tray of meatloaf, corn and mashed potatos.

"What are you doing in here, Plasmius?" Danny demanded. The three of us broke away from the rest of our classmates.

"Now, now, Daniel, you must calm down." Vlad waved his hand at Danny. "And if you _must_ know, I was doing my morning errands when Walker arrested me for no reason."

"I'd like to know what kind of errands that involve being in the ghost zone."

"That," Vlad pointed at Danny, "is none of your business." He turned back to his food to see Tucker eating his meatloaf. "Oh butter biscuits."

Tucker looked up from the food, "Uh... I can explain."

Vlad glared at Tucker until he crawled away, cowering. Vlad began eating again but he stopped abruptly. "Daniel."

"Vlad." Danny countered.

"I heard-from other prisoners-what happened last time you were here. I'm pretty sure you're quite feared here."

"What are you talking about, fruit-loop?"

Vlad twitched at the nickname but quickly recovered with an evil smile. "The prison break, Daniel."

Daniel glared at Vlad. Mr. Lancer picked the perfect moment to interrupt. "Okay, class, go get food and eat up!" He pointed to where the Lunch Lady was. "You too, Mr. Fenton."

Danny glanced at Vlad one more time before making his way to the line for food.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

I made my way over to the food line. After finding out Vlad was in this prison, I wasn't sure what to do anymore. I was sure I was going to have to make another prison break, but how am I going to do it-with all my classmates here-without exposing my secret. I grabbed my lunch tray without glancing at the Lunch Lady. I think she's still mad at me for all the times I stuffed her into the Fenton thermos.

I went to an empty table away from the rest of my classmates. Tucker and Sam came to sit with me; probably to discuss how to get out of here.

"Guys, we gotta break out of here." I proposed the idea to them, looking down at the table.

"Yeah, but how?" Sam asked.

"I don't know..." I trailed off. I looked up from the table and saw that Tucker was already done and Sam was looking disgustingly at her food. I stood up from the table. "We need to get out of here. Fast, too, before anything bad happens."

"Oh yeah, and getting zapped a bunch of times isn't bad." Sam said, sarcastically.

"Walker, you need to let Phantom and the humans go. Need I remind you of the newly voted rule?" came a voice from behind me. I turned around and smiled, seeing one of my allies that was surely here to help us."

* * *

**haha:) not much of a cliffe kinda short if you ask me.. but sorry about that! I honestly dunno where I'm going with this anymore.. but at least its going somewhere.. **

**As for updates.. I'm not rly sure when I'm going to update. It's going to be kinda often but it can't be more than a week. Have any questions or anything just ask but I think the story can answer them..**

**Don't hate me thoughh cuz this isn't really supposed to be a funny story.. It was just a one time thing I wanted to try..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hay sorry I didn't update sooner! I spent my friday night walking all over my town for _three_ hours with my friend :P man my legs hurt after that! then we went to the store and got tons of food and went to my house and watched a movie on Netflix :D but you guys gotta give me props for starting this on thursday _right after _I updated the last chapter:) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Last time I'm going to say this since I always forget.. I do _not_ own Danny Phantom!

* * *

**

**Danny's POV**

"Walker, you need to let Phantom and the humans go. Need I remind you of the newly voted rule?" came a voice from behind me. I turned around and smiled, seeing one of my allies that was surely here to help us.

"Hey, Dora!" I waved at her. She turned her attention away from Walker and waved.

"Hello, Sir Danny." Dora greeted. "I heard that many humans got trapped in Walker's prison and I was sure you were here with them. I've come here to warn Walker to let you and the others go because it's against the new rule."

"New rule?"

"Yes. Walker is _not_ to keep humans in this _ghost_ prison. He is also not to keep the ghost zone's _savior_ in here." She winked at me. I grinned, knowing she was talking about how I saved the ghost zone from Pariah Dark.

Walker narrowed his eyes at me, both of us knowing that I won this time. "Fine, punk."

I smiled victoriously. Walker left the cafeteria; probably didn't want to stay anymore since I won. I turned my attention back to my classmates. A good amount of them were standing in the middle of the cafeteria, surrounded by ghosts. The prisoners were poking at the humans. I rolled my eyes and walked over to where they were.

"What do you think they're doing here, Bob?" one of them asked.

"I don't know but they look tasty enough for a meal," the other answered, probably just trying to scare them.

I didnt want to hear anymore of their conversation so I spoke up, "Everyone, listen!" All heads turned to me and I took that as a cue to continue. "My friend, Dora, will help us get out of this jail. So follow me unless you want to stay here with these ghosts." I took a glance at the other ghosts-who realized who I was and ran away screaming. I chuckled and walked back over to where Dora was.

"Is everyone ready?" Dora asked. I nodded and she turned into her dragon form.

Everyone gasped at the big dragon in front of me. "Calm down everyone. She's nothing to be afraid of." I climbed onto Dora's back. "Well, that is unless you anger her." I muttered to myself. Everyone else followed suit and climbed onto the dragon carefully. Sam and Tucker came to sit by me. Dora took off, flying out of the ghostly prison.

"Dora," I asked, catching the attention of the dragon, "Where are you going to take us now?" Instead of answering, she took us to her castle. I chuckled, "I guess that answers my question."

I climbed off of Dora's back and made my way inside the castle. Dora changed back once everyone climbed off. "But, why here?"

"I think this would be a good place for everyone to stay until tomorrow since it is very late. This way, you will be safe of any ghosts." Several guards appeared from the entryway on the left of the front room. "My guards will show you all to your room. There will be several to a room. Sir Danny, I suspect that you will want a room to yourself or with your acquaintances." She said, addressing me.

I nodded and she made a motion for Tucker, Sam, and I to follow her. We took a few steps when Dash spoke out, "Hey, _no fair_. Why does Fenturd get his own room," he whined.

Dora stopped and turned to Dash. "He gets his own room because he is of _great importance_." She glared at him. Dash backed down, quickly hiding behind Kwan. Everyone else gave me a curious look. I smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck, and backing out of the room towards the exit that Dora was taking.

Once the four of us were out of the front room, I turned to Dora and smiled, "Thanks, Dora."

"It has been my honor." She bowed. I raised my eyebrows at this. This was definitely new. She got back up and continued walking. We walked in silence for a few minutes when we heard a crash.

"Mr. Baxter, I told you _not_ to touch anything!" yelled Mr. Lancer. Sam, Tucker, and I snickered, knowing Dash was going to do something that stupid.

Dora stopped at a door and opened it. The three of us stepped inside and looked in awe at the room we saw. "I made sure that you, Sir Phantom, got the best room we have here at my castle." She smiled, stepped out and closed the door, leaving us alone.

"Wow," was all Tucker said.

"Yeah," I agreed. I went over to the couch and sat down on it. "Well," I paused. "This solves our problem of being in Walker's prison."

I got up and decided to explore the room. The room we were in had two big couches and two lounge chairs. They were situated in front of a fireplace that was already lit. There was a door on each of the walls in the room. One of them was the door that connected to the hallway. The other three, I assume, were our rooms. I went to the door that was on the middle wall of the room. I opened it and I saw a big king size bed in the middle. I walked in and saw _another_ door to the left. I went over to that door and opened it and saw a big bathroom with a shower, bath, toilet, and a big sink.

I walked back out to the main room and saw Sam and Tucker walking out of opposite doors; most likely exploring the rooms like I was.

"This room is awesome!" Tucker exclaimed.

I laughed, "I know."

The clock above the fireplace rang twelve times. Twelve o'clock, already? Wow, time does sure go by fast for a place where time was stopped for many years.

"I guess we should get some rest," I turned back into my room. "Night, guys."

They both muttered, "Good night Danny." They turned back into their rooms as well and closed the doors. I closed mine and made my way to the bed, yawning.

"Man, when was the last time I slept?" I asked myself.

**Mysterious POV**

"Skulker, tell me your report." I commanded the robotic ghost.

"They seemed to have gotten out of Walker's prison with the help of Princess Dorathea."

I scowled at the thought that they weren't in the prison anymore.

"Well, at least the fact that you were in that prison won't make them suspect anything." He was trying to get on my good side. I smiled, knowing that he knew it wouldn't be good if he got me angry.

"You're right," I agreed.

"I am?" He asked, confused, then he recomposed himself. "Right, I am."

"Leave." I pointed to the door. He left without another word. Soon my plan will be in action. Young Daniel won't see this coming at all. I laughed diabolically to myself.

* * *

**Hehehe I came up with that yesterday:) Well hope you enjoyed this longer chapter! I know.. my other chapters were sorta short and I really wanted to make them longer.. but I can guarantee you guys that Ill update more during the week since I usually write during school on my mini notebook.**

**I also found out that my mini notebook has a mini folder! :) and I found my lip gloss while I was looking for my sunglasses.. but now I can't find my sunglasses! lol I lose everything.. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hay so like I started writing the first part on my ipod so if there's any mistakes don't yell at me! And I know I just updated today but I started writing this and I was on a roll! hehehe:) this one is _extra_ long too so enjoy! Plus I wanted to update this so EmberMclain13 wouldn't go at me with her ectoblasts and ghostly wail haha:P**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Danny Phantom...**

* * *

**Valerie's POV**

I woke up bright and early the next morning. I sat up in bed and looked around at the room I was placed in last night by a dragon ghost. I was forced to room with Star and Paulina. It wasn't that bad, I guess, but ever since the incident with the ghost boy and his dog, they've been treating me like a piece of crap.

I got out of my full size bed and made my way over to the bathroom. I wanted to take a shower and freshen up before the other girls wake up and take over the bathroom.

After I got out, I made my way over to the door-about to leave the room to explore. "Mr. Lancer said that breakfast starts at 8 and that everyone has to be there." Star advised me, in a mocking sort-of way.

I looked at the clock and was relieved when it only said seven-thirty. "Thanks, Star." I said, before slipping out of the bedroom.

I walked through the halls quietly before reaching a door to my left. I peeked inside and saw that it was a library. I stepped inside and looked around, amazed at how big it was. this library was bigger than the Amity Park library!

I made my way over to the first bookcase I saw. I read a few of the titles that first came to site.

_The Ghost Zone._

_Realm of The Far Frozen._

_Clockwork._

I gasped. These books had information about the Ghost Zone! I picked up a random book and looked at the title. _Ghosts-The General Case._ I made my way over to the chairs provided and sat down and began to read.

After reading for what only seemed like a minute, the clock in the room rang eight o'clock. "Oh no. I'm going to be late for breakfast!"

I quickly put the book back and ran out into the hallway. I started running in a direction and I realized I had no idea where breakfast was.

I kept running for what seemed like forever until I heard someone talking. I stopped running and leaned against he wall on the left side of the hallway. Voices were coming from inside. "Sam, I'm sure Dora can help us somehow. Or at least she could probably help us get to Clockwork or Frostbite."

Clockwork... That was one of the titles of the book I read in the library! I'll have to make a mental note to go back and read it.

All of a sudden a door opened and Danny, Sam, and Tucker came out of the room. "I know Danny, but I'm just worried about how much more trouble we're going to get into until we reach Clockwork or Frostbite."

"Don't worry, Sam, I'm sure Danny's got this all figured out." Tucker said. They walked through the hallway, away from me. They're probably heading to breakfast.

I though of following them but it seemed weird that their room was so far away from everyone else's. I quickly opened their door and quietly made my way inside.

I stared in awe at the room. This room was _three_ times bigger than the room I was sharing with Star and Paulina! And our room was already big enough! It seemed weird that there weren't any beds in the room though. I then noticed the doors on each wall of the room. I quickly made my way over to the closest one and opened it.

"Whoa," I said. This room was almost as huge as the main room! I'm guessing the other two doors also have big bedrooms exactly like this one. This is just getting weird.

First, they have a room that's almost completely on the other side of the castle. Second, their room is bigger than the size of the school's _cafeteria_-including the three bedrooms.

I left their room, knowing that I wasn't hungry anymore-for food that is; I was hungry for information. I made my way back to the library through the hallway I came from. I hope this was the right way...

* * *

**Danny's POV**

The three of us entered the main dining hall and saw that everyone else was already there and eating. My stomach growled, telling me it was hungry. "I know. I know." I muttered to myself.

I walked to the end of the table where there were three empty chairs. I grinned, knowing these chairs were for my friends and I. I sat down at the chair and the end of the table. In front of me was a plate full of pancakes and bacon. Next to it was a bowl of assorted cut fruit. Tucker had a plate of bacon and well, more bacon. Sam had a few pancakes and lots of fruit. I grinned. Dora knew us so well.

"Has anyone seen Ms. Grey?" Mr. Lancer walked into the dining room.

"I saw her this morning before she left our room, Mr. Lancer!" Star answered. Lancer nodded then came towards me. What would Mr. Lancer want with me?

"Mr. Fenton. Can I have a word with you?" Lancer gestured to the hallway. I got up and followed him. "Ms. Grey seems to be exploring the castle. I hope that it's okay with your ghost friend."

"I'm sure she doesn't mind, Mr. Lancer." I assured him. I saw Dora pass us that moment and excused myself to have a word with her. "Dora, I hope you don't mind that one of my classmates is exploring your castle."

"No, I certainly do not mind, Sir Phantom." She bowed. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well," I paused, "I was wondering if my classmates and I could stay here for a couple days to relax. I'm sure everyone needs a day or two to relax after what happened during our encounter with Walker."

"That is certainly fine," Dora said, "You may also explore the castle as well. But, I warn you, make sure that no one opens the red door at the top of the tallest tower. If anyone does, then it will be of grave danger to the one that opens it as well as everyone else."

I nodded, "Thanks Dora." She bowed and left. I returned back to Lancer-who was standing in the same spot I left him at. "Dora has allowed us to stay here for a few days. I need to make an announcement to the class though."

"Alright, Mr. Fenton," He eyed me curiously, then walked back into the dining room. "Class, we will be staying here for a few days. Mr. Fenton also has an announcement."

I stepped from behind Lancer and moved in front of him. "Dora has given permission to stay here for a few days to relax." That earned a few happy smiles throughout the classmates. "But, no one is to go near the red door at the top of the tallest tower. If anyone opens it, nothing good will come out of it. Understand?" Everyone nodded.

I left the dining room and headed back to my room. I heard footsteps behind me and I was sure that Sam and Tucker followed. I found the familiar door and stepped inside and tumbled onto one of the couches.

"Hey dude, I'm going to go see if Dora has upgraded to computers yet." And off goes Tucker.

"I'm going outside to the garden." Sam smiled to herself. "Danny, do you want to come along?" I thought about it for a moment. Outside in a garden, with Sam. I didn't need to think about it twice.

"Sure." I smiled and got up from the couch.

* * *

**Valerie's POV**

Clockwork.. Is the Ghost of Time? That would make sense. But who is Frostbite?

I looked over at the other books I saw from earlier. "_Realm of The Far Frozen_." I said to myself. I picked up the book and started reading. Frostbite is the leader of The Far Frozen! But how would Danny know him? How would Danny know any of these ghosts? It was obvious something was up.

I got up to put the books away but I noticed a red book on a podium.

_Medieval Times_

There was like an invisible force making me want to read that book. I walked closer to it and opened it. It was kind of boring. Then it started talking about a red door. A _forbidden_ red door.

_A castle in the Ghost zone holds a red door in the top of its tallest tower. In this red door holds a mysterious power that is said to be strong yet slightly evil. If anyone opens this door, the power will cause havoc on all things human and ghostly. Over Five hundred years ago, Prince Aragon, son of King Frederick, trapped this power behind the red door, sealing it away forever until someone would dare open it. Months after this incident, King Frederick passed away and Prince Aragon was proudly named the new King. His title, though, remained to be Prince since he was not able to find a bride._

This power seemed very... Powerful. I was sure it would help me get rid of the one ghost I hated the most-Danny Phantom.

* * *

**Skulker's POV**

I flew cautiously into my Master's home. I knew that he wanted to see me and I made sure I didn't make him wait.

"Yes, Master?" I bowed down in front of him. He sat in a chair in the shadows.

"Tell me," he paused, "What do you know of this red door?"

"It has a mysterious slightly evil power inside of it that was banished to the red door over five hundred years ago."

"Hmm, I think this is just what we need to get our plan into action." He laughed evilly. "This will be the end of Daniel."

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Danny and I made our way to the outside garden. It was the most beautiful garden I've ever seen. We walked through the walkways, seeing the many different flowers there were. When we got to the middle, there was a big pond with a fountain in the middle.

"This is so beautiful." I murmured.

We walked over to the other side where there was shade from a big tree. I sat down under the shade and Danny sat down next to me. He put his arm around me and we layed back and looked up at the sky and its clouds. I cuddled into Danny's chest, blushing. I wasn't sure if he was doing this on purpose or just by instinct but I wasn't going to question that because I was enjoying it. It felt too right to have his arm wrapped around me and me cuddling with him.

"You know," he started, "I think it wasn't that bad of an idea that we got trapped in the Ghost Zone. I'm kind of enjoying this."

I moved my head so that I could see him. I looked right into his crystal blue eyes and smiled. He smiled back, making my heart feel all warm.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that:)**

**I kinda went overboard with the italics didn't I... haha:P**

**I know Skulker and Sam's POVs were short but I needed to add Skulker in there to show some uh.. plot..ness? going on.. :P and I wanted to add Sam to show some Sam and Danny fluff:) those two are sooo cutee together!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay this is kinda short I know but I tried writing okay? We had _two_ snow days this week! _TWO!_ And as I have said, I write in a mini notebook during school; specifically, History, Bio, and Spanish :) So I tried writing what I could. But heads up.. Extraaa fluff! :) And another excuse is cuz I'm lazy and I spent the whole day yesterday watching Kyle XY on netflix :) I'm addicted to it now haha Kyle3! There's also been Ben 10.. Pokemon.. and I think thats it.. I get addicted with alot of shows hehe. And I was kinda hoping I'd get some reviews for my last chapter since I updated ON THE SAME DAY which totally goes against everything I've known! haha:P I was cranky on monday so that's why I was hoping for reviews but! I'm fine now:) I ate 10 brownies in the last few hours haha I'm suchhh a pig:)**

**So yeah if anyone has any ideas or suggestions or anything that'd be greaaat.. I kinda had trouble writing too but it finally came to me!**

**Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING. Seriously.. Not even my own house :'( or the other one.. Or the one my dad wants to build.. :'(**

* * *

**Danny's POV**

I wasn't sure when I fell asleep but when I woke up, it was dark outside. I was outside in the East Garden with Sam. Sam was sleep by my side, on the right, with her head resting on my chest and I had my arm around her.

It was getting somewhat dark outside and I decided to wake Sam up so we could go inside.

"Sam." I shook her shoulder. "Wake up."

"No Mom. Five more minutes, please." She started to stir but slipped back into her calmful sleep.

I chuckled and picked her up, cradling her in both of my arms. I stood up and walked through the garden to the door.

It only took me a few minutes to get through the halls to reach our room. It wasn't hard for me to open and close the door with Sam in my arms. When I got into her room, I put her on her bed with her head laying on her pillow. I sat down on the bed right beside her and my eyes drooped. The next thing I knew, my eyes closed and I welcomed the sleep that I needed.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

My head really hurts. My eyes wouldn't open and it felt like there were heavy weights keeping them closed. I tried rolling to my left but I hit something.

I opened my eyes and saw that it was not some_thing_ but some_one_. Danny was sleeping, face down on his pillow, with drool on the pillow. He had one arm draped over my waist.

I layed my head on the pillow and left my eyes open and stared at the ceiling. The sun was glaring in through the window.

It always seemed so nice here. I knew we were going to have to leave soon but I didn't want to leave. This place seemed perfect for me. I could imagine Danny and I living in the Ghost Zone, in a castle of our own, filled with plants and paintings and a big garden that only love could bring.

Next to me, Danny started to stir. I turned to him and saw his bright blue eyes staring into my lilac colored eyes.

"Good morning." I said, softly.

"Hey," he grinned.

"Lets get ready," I sat up, "Breakfast starts in an hour and it'll probably take a while to get Tucker out of bed."

Danny sat up and hugged me close to him. "Okay." He released me and got out of bed. He made his way to the bathroom to get ready. I wasn't sure if he realized that this was my room or not.

As he was in the shower, I decided to go wake up Tucker. When I got to his room, he wasn't in bed. "Tucker?" I walked around the room, looking for him. I went to his bathroom door and knocked on it. No answer.

I walked back to my room just as Danny came out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist.

"Tucker's not in his room." I tried not to look at him but I could feel my face heat up.

"Well," he said as he walked out of my room and came back a minute later, dressed in dark blue jeans and a black T-shirt. "You know Tucker; gotta have all the meat before everyone else gets up."

I laughed even though I knew something wasn't right. I walked over to the dresser and grabbed some clothes. A black tank top and black shorts. Dora was the best! She even kept black shoes for me by the bathroom door. I grabbed a pair of black flip-flops and walked to the bed and put the clothes and shoes on it.

"Uh, Danny?" I made a circle motion with my hands, indicating him to turn around so I could change. He nodded and turned around. I swear I saw a little red in his cheeks. "Thanks." I tried to change as fast as I could to make it less awkward for Danny. When I was done, I walked over to Danny and put a hand on his shoulder. "Okay, I'm done. Now, lets go to breakfast."

Danny turned to me with a mischevious smile on his face. In a second, he picked me up, bridal style. I squeaked in surprise. "Okay, lets go to breakfast," he chuckled in amusement. As he walked through the halls to the dining room, I didn't fight to be let down. I was comfortable with where I was and rested my head on his chest.

After a moment, Danny stopped. I looked up at him, wondering what was going on, to see him staring at something. I looked to where he was looking and saw that it was Tucker's chair. It was _empty_. It was then and there that I knew something was definitely wrong.

* * *

**If none of you have heard there was another earthquake in China and surrounding countries.. I just hope everyones okay :/ and my dad's over there in Thailand cuz that's where our other house is and don't ask why he's there... He just goes there twice a year every year since I was like five lol. And I hope my mom's side of the family that's over there is okay. And everyone else too.**

**And I think that I think Kyle is cute cuz he reminds me of Danny! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry its been like over a week since I updated! I hope this chapter will make you guys forgive me:) I have excuses haha.. Sick.. School.. Laziness.. The usual :P**

**Disclaimer- I. Do. Not. Own. Danny. Phantom. End. Of. Story. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tucker's POV 7:00**

I walked through the halls of the castle, smelling the meat that the chef was cooking. _Yum._

I got up early this morning because yesterday when I went to breakfast, there was barely any meat left. Earlier, I was going to wake up Danny and Sam but when I walked into Sam's room at six-thirty, they were both asleep on the bed. _Lovebirds._

I took out my PDA and looked at the map of Dora's castle I kept on it to make sure I was going the right way. As I walked through the halls, I played a game on my PDA. I turned a corner and someone took my PDA our of my hands. "Hey!"

I looked up and saw a shadow standing in front of me. I was about to scream but the shadow shot some ectoplasmic-goo to cover my mouth.

"Mmmmm!" I struggled to say something. The shadow pulled me along the hallways. I tripped over the carpet flooring and my glasses fell off of my face. The shadow caught me before I fell to the floor. I took the next step and heard a crack. Great, now I'm practically blind and my glasses are broken!

Sam's POV Present Time

I walked over to Tucker's chair. There was an empty plate and his seat was left cold. I ran back to Danny, who was standing by the door. "We have to go back to the room. Maybe we can find clues as to where he is."

"Yeah," he replied and started out the door. "You go check the room, I'll check the other side of the castle."

I nodded and took off for our room. I walked inside and saw that the room was the same as we left it.

"This makes no sense!" I yelled to myself.

"Oh, it certainly does, Child." I turned around and saw a shadow. It grabbed me and tried to restrain me but I kicked it. It didn't even falter from the kick. I knew I wasn't going to get away and I had to leave a clue for Danny.

It took a while and a lot of struggling but I managed to get my hair tie out of my hair. I dropped it on the floor, just in front of the door so that Danny would be able to find it.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

I ran the opposite way of our room to look around for any signs of Tucker. I reached the end of the hallway and looked out the window. It was the West Garden. There were no traces of Tucker and I looked everywhere! I ran back the way I came from.

While I was running back, I tripped on something and fell face first to the red carpet colored floor. I used my right arm to get up to my knees while clutching my head with my left hand. I looked to see what I tripped over and saw Tucker's glasses. I crawled to them and picked them up. The lenses were cracked and it looked like someone stepped on them.

"I gotta bring these back to Sam." I ran even faster into the long hallway until I reached the familiar door. My hand reached for the knob but stopped when I saw something black on the floor. _Sam's hair tie!_

It's just outrageous that someone thinks they could kidnap my best friends! I'm going to get them back and they're going to _pay!_

* * *

**Tucker's POV**

I don't know how long I've been sitting here but it's getting boring. The ghost took me to a secret and dark place. I'm sitting in a chair with my hands tied in the back and everytime I move an inch, it creaks.

Even though everything was dark, it was also blurry. I dropped my glasses earlier when I tripped when they kidnapped me. It must have been a while now. Forty minutes or an hour? I wasn't sure. By now the ecto-goo had dissapeared and I could speak freely.

"Let me go!" yelled from somewhere. There was some thrashing.

"Ow!" came another voice. "Stop it, you human."

A door opened and there was a bright light and I closed my eyes. After a second, the light was gone.

"Great! Taken by Skulker and Danny has no idea where I am. Tucker's gone and I have absolutely no idea where he is, either!" said the first voice. It sounded like someone familiar...

"Sam?"

"Tucker?" Her voice raised an octave. "Tucker, what are you doing in here?"

"Same reason you are." I bluntly answered.

"This isn't good. Whoever is doing this knows what they're doing."

The door opened before I got a chance to say anything. Someone stepped into the room and flicked on a light switch and the room became filled with light. We were in an all black room; the floors and walls included. There were no windows, either.

"Vlad?" Sam yelled.

"Yes child." He laughed. "Finally, my plan is put into action. I have you two and once Daniel is gone, there will be nothing in my way to take over the Ghost Zone."

"You'll never have your way!" Sam yelled. "Danny will stop you! He's more powerful than you think of him to be."

"She's right. You should listen to her more often." A voice came from behind me. I twisted around in my chair and saw Danny-in ghost form-in a fighting standpoint.

"Danny!" Sam and I called out.

"Stealing my friends is going way too far." His eyes were glaring a brighter green than usual. He shot Vlad with an ecto-blast that was so strong, Vlad didn't expect it. Except, instead of an ecto-blast, out came flames. It was so powerful, it blasted Vlad back against the wall. Danny stood there-his eyes wide-staring at his glowing hands. "Whoa."

"You've acquired a new power." Vlad got up and charged his hands with his own ecto-blasts.

"Yep," Danny did the same with his new power. "Oh, it's on now." he taunted with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

* * *

**Hehehe.. Ima go.. Uh.. Hide now.. :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long to update! There were some issues.. :P I couldn't even log on for some reason last night when I was planning on updating and I was busy on Friday and most of yesterday anyway.. And I got my hair cut and dyed! :D **

**I hope the extra longness of this chapter makes up for it being late.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Amity Park**

** Jazz's POV**

I opened the door to my abonormally large house. "Danny?" I walked into the living room and put my backpack on the couch. No answer.

Something was not right. All day at school there had been a rumor going around. The rumor was that Danny got attacked by a ghost. That was one rumor and possibly a truth too. One of the others were that a whole class dissapeared. I have a feeling that rumor was true also and that it was Danny's class.

"Jazz? Danny?" I walked into the kitchen and saw my mom and dad coming up the stairs that led to the lab downstairs. Dad was covered in green goo. He walked over to the fridge and took out a plate of fudge.

"Uh, Dad? Are you sure it's safe to eat that?"

"Of course it is, Sweetcakes." He took a piece of fudge and put it in his mouth. He took the plate and went to the table and sat down. I gave him a weird look but turned to leave the kitchen but my mom stopped me.

"Jazz, honey, where's Danny?" Mom asked, turning on the small television in the kitchen, sitting down in a chair at the table.

"Casper High damaged in ghost fight. It has rumored to be that young Danny Fenton-son of Amity Park's ghost hunters-fought the ghost. Damage consists of a broken window in one of the classrooms while there were kids inside; Fenton being the only one hurt while the other children are safe. Now when we looked at the scene, there are pieces of shattered glass everywhere. Fenton was brought to the nurse's office for recovery. But now hours later, Fenton and the class are nowhere to be seen, along with this overweight teacher," She gestures to a photo of Mr. Lancer. "Mr. Lancer." She shuffles her papers and clears her throat. "I'm Shelly Mikomoto and this is Amity News."

"My baby boy!" Mom turns to me, "Jazz, we have to find Danny!"

"Alright! My boy's a ghost hunter! Just like me!" Dad cheered.

Mom glared at him and he went back to eating his fudge. "Lets go to the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle!" She stoof up from her chair and jumped out of the room.

Dad realized what was going on and stood up and ran out of the room, leaving the plate of fudge on the table. I sighed and followed them out of the room.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

Vlad shot a ghost ray at me and I put up a shield to block it. I flew towards him and blasted him with my new fire powers. It hit him in the chest and he fell back to the wall behind him. Though it hit him well, he still got up. His cape was now on fire and his sleeves were torn.

Vlad was angry. I could tell because when he got up, he said, "You annoying little brat."

He flew towards me and charged up another ghost ray but I blocked it with a shield once again. But this time, it was a long blast and the shield was starting to crack. I knew I had to do something soon or else his ray would break through at hit me. I took a deep breath and charged up energy in my right hand. I only had one chance to do this and I had to do it right. I readied my hand and took down the shield. Before Vlad's ray could reach me, I let out the energy from my right hand and let out a drastically powerful fire blast. My fire blast obliterated Vlad's ghost ray and blasted him against the wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Wow," I murmured, looking at my still glowing hand in awe.

Someone cleared their throat behind me and I turned my attention to them. Sam stood next to Tucker with rope around her wrists. Tucker sat in a chair with his hands behind his back. I went over to Sam and eradicated the rope from around her wrists. After that, I helped Tucker out of the chair and destroyed the rope around his wrists too.

"C'mon, we have to get back before Vlad wakes up." I held out my hands so that Sam and Tucker could hold on while I flew through the Ghost Zone. "Who knows what trouble the class has gotten into while I was gone."

"Clockwork knows." Tucker stated the obvious.

"It was a rhetorical question." I said, half annoyed and half amused.

"Right." He grabbed onto my right hand while Sam grabbed my left. I went intangible and flew out of the room and into the Ghost Zone.

* * *

**Valerie's POV**

I put another book down on the table. I think that's enough for one day. I looked at the stack of books on the table in front of me. There were about ten of them. I got up from the chair I was sitting in and left the library.

I walked through the halls aimlessly until I reached a stairscase. I went up the stairs and dragged my right hand along the wall as I went. The staircase seemed to be spiral, considering it kept turning to the left.

After a few minutes, it seemed liek this staircase would go on forever. I was debating with myself inside my head whether or not I should go back. But there was something about this staircase. There was an invisible force pulling me.

There was an opening right above me. The marks on the wall indicated that there use to be a ladder here. What would be up there that they would take the ladder away so that no one could access it?

I used my blackbelt skills and scaled the wall. When I got to the ceiling, I reached inside the opening and pulled myself up onto the hidden floor.

In front of me, there was a window. I walked over to the window and saw the magnificant view. It was beautiful. This must be one of the tallest towers. A chilld went up my spine and I shivered. I turned around and saw a red door. This must be _the_ red door. It was absolutely creepy. There was fog flowing out from under the door and hovering outside of it.

It was as if another force was pulling me. This time it was much stronger though. I couldn't even think about resisting. I walked to the door and reached out a hand. I shivered even though it wasn't cold in here. There was no wind whatsoever.

I could feel the power brewing from the door. As I turned the door knob, there was a loud boom and my eyes darted to the window fast enough to see one lightning bolt come out of the sky. The door clicked open and out came more fog. Sirens started to blare and I backed away from the door as far away as I could. As I learned up against the wall, a figure stepped out from the fog.

It was definitely a ghost. "I'm back," he laughed, viciously. "What's it been? Six hundred years? Hmm I don't look so bad." He looked at me for a second and a creepy smile snuck onto his face. He turned into a red fog and flew out the window.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

When we got back to Dora's castle, I made sure we were invisible. I landed by the front gate and changed back to human. I sat down on the ground to relax and think about what just happened.

"New ghost powers." I snapped my fingers and a green flame appeared.

"That's cool, man." Tucker patted my shoulder.

I layed back down on my back and stared up at the sky. Sam and Tucker joined me, though I wish it was only Sam.

A lightning bolt shot across the sky and in the next moment, my head started to hurt really bad. I let out the yell I had been trying to hold in.

"Danny!" I heard Sam and Tucker yell in alarm. The pain in my head was like someone throwing me against a solid object repeatedly. And believe me, I know the feeling.

After a second, the pain started to dissipate enough for me to ignore it. I sat up and looked around.

"Everyone, please get inside immediately! I encourage everyone to stay indoors at all times until further notice." The sound of Dora's voice traveled in echos.

What was going on around here? Who was powerful enough to keep ghosts-let alone humans-inside? The only person I knew who was exceedingly was Pariah Dark. "You guys go inside!" I commanded Sam and Tucker.

"No way! Danny, we're here to help." Sam argued.

I looked at Sam, trying to decide whether or not I should let them stay. "Alright. But Sam, at least could you go get some weapons from inside?"

She nodded and headed inside.

Tucker and I waited while she went to get some weapons. A red fog started to form at the top of the castle. What was going on here? My classmates and Sam came out of the front gate, wondering what was going on. Sam ran over to us since we were a good ten yards away from the others.

"What's going on?" Sam handed me a bag. Inside was a few swords.

"Swords?" I asked.

"Medieval times." She answered simply.

An unpleasant laugh filled the air and everyone stopped talking. Silence filled the air as the red fog lowered itself onto the ground in front of us. A ghost with a crown and red fiery hair came out of the fog. This ghost oddly reminded me of Pariah Dark.

"Who are you?" I asked, rudely. I was getting annoyed that I never got a chance to relax. Between Vlad and now this new ghost, it was wonder I'm not extremely exhausted.

"My name is Praesulatus," He smiled, "Or King Nero, as other people like to call me." He added, jokingly. "I was the Ghost Zone's greatest and most powerful ruler. I ruled here over two thousand years ago but that pathetic Pariah Dark overthrew me at my weakest moment. About six hundred years ago, I escaped from the containment chamber that held me and I gained control of the Ghost Zone again. It was then years later, Prince Aragon-prince of the Medieval Realm-defeated me and put me back in the containment chamber."

"Well, just like Pariah Dark, you'll be put back into that containment chamber for good!" I said quietly, but loud enough for King Nero, Sam, and Tucker to hear.

"Ha, I always knew that coward would be put down soon."

"Coward?" I questioned.

"I am powerful. Even more powerful than Pariah Dark."

"You may be powerful but I'll defeat you. Just like I defeated Pariah." I challenged.

"Ha, you? You're just a human!" He picks up Danny and throws him off of the cliff and into the deepness of the Ghost Zone.

"Danny!" Sam yelled, running to the edge.

* * *

**hehe poor Danny.. :P**

**also if there are any typos tell me or else I'll be extremely annoyed with myself for not noticing..**

**and seee yeahh I wrote alot.. It was almost twice as long as what I usually write.. and I totally have no idea where I'm going with this! :) okay maybe I do..**

**Also I rly didn't like the title or summary so when I finish this story Ima change it to the new title and summary.. which I have no idea when it'll be..**


	10. Chapter 10

**And i wrote this yesterday...**

**Hay so like I am in the incredibly worse mood ever. It's just bleh. like seriously. I had the worse day ever. You know I found out today.. and NO ONE told me before this happened.. that if you fail a certain amount of classes, you won't be able to do anything. AT ALL. no trips no extra curriculars no nothing. and guess what! They decide to tell me now that I'm not allowed to go on my band trip which is in.. about 3 weeks! How great is that? So like I'm feeling extra horrible today but I wanted to get this in cuz it would distract me and make me feel SORTA better. Sorry if its blah.. :/ and I rly need someone to talk to cuz apparently I can handle everyone elses problems but I cant fix mine. weird right? well idc whoever it is! Idc if i spill out my whole life story to some stranger.. actually thatd be better than a friend.. :/ any volunteers?**

* * *

**Previously on this weird story that I am writing...**

**Third Person POV**

"Danny!" Sam yelled, running to the edge.

King Nero picked Sam up by the back of her shirt. Sam struggled and tried kicking King Nero but no such luck. "Foolish humans." He brought her to the cliff where he threw Danny.

"Help!" Sam screamed.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

I closed my eyes as the wind rushed by my face. I felt so carefree in this moment. All the worries leaving me.

"Help!"

A scream broke me out of my freefalling. Sam! I changed to Phantom in a flash and flew up as fast as I could. If anything happens to Sam... That king is dead. Well, more dead than he already is.

I saw something black moving in mid-air. I pushed my speed and flew faster.

"Don't you dare lay another hand on her." My voice was so harsh at this point. I was beyond angry now. I could feel my eyes burn with anger.

The king laughs and throws Sam through the air. I flew as fast as I could and caught Sam. I put her down by Tucker.

I flew back to the king and we floated face to face in mid-air.

"A halfa. How rare." He said, amused.

"One of three, but far more powerful than the others."

"Show me your power." He challenged.

"Oh, I'll show you more than that." I flew towards King Nero and attacked him.

Throughout the whole battle, there were attacks going back and forth from each of us. I'd managed to hit him a few times but it seemed like it did little damage. He managed to only hit me a few times but his attacks were so powerful that a few more would probably immobilize me. I had to risk it but I had to end this fight. Using my new powers, I combined it with my ghostly wail. Doing that, it made my ghostly wail almost five times as powerful.

King Nero fell out of the sky from the wail and landed in the ground, creating a big hole. I flew to the ground where he landed and grabbed him. I flew up to the tallest tower and into the window. I threw him inside the door.

"No!" He yelled.

I closed the door and there was another lightning bolt outside.

"That was easy." I flew back outside and saw the whole class staring at me. "Uh, I gotta go." I said quickly and turned invisible. I flew to the edge of the cliff and put a hand on it, making it seem like I was hanging on the whole time. I turned human and visible. "Someone, help?"

A hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me up.

"Thanks.." I looked up and saw the person that pulled me up. "Clockwork?"

* * *

**I know its short.. Sorry I just wanted to update before school started and I wasn't in the mood to write anymore.. and Idk if I'll be in a better mood later in the week.. If its rly that bad I'll just rewrite it when I'm better..**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry its been forever since I updated :P its been a weird couple of weeks! omg this is extremely short I'm sorry :'(**

* * *

**Danny's POV**

"Hello Danny."

"You know," I paused. "It would have been nice of you to come here earlier."

He chuckled and shook his head. "This is how it's suppose to be. Vlad, the ghost king, everything is in its place."

"If everything is in its place, why are you here?"

His face turned serious. "I came here to warn you of the danger ahead of you."

"Why can't you just bring us back to Amity?" I complained.

"This is fate, Danny Phantom, and only you can change it." He started to vanish. "You can't keep your secret away from them forever."

When he was completely gone, time resumed, and everyone unfroze.

"Mr. Fenton, are you okay?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I ignored the other students and went over to Tucker and Sam.

"You know, half the class is waiting for answers." Sam told me.

"I don't want to tell them." My voice was filled with sadness.

"Then don't, Danny. Wait until you're ready to tell them." Sam said.

I nodded. I turned to the class, "Everyone, get inside. We are leaving tomorrow after breakfast." I left them and went inside with Sam, Tucker, and Lancer trailing behind me. "Mr. Lancer, I'd appreciate it if you left us alone."

My eyes flashed green of frustration. I also noticed the bitterness in my voice. Mr. Lancer glanced at me one more time before going back to the class.

"You know, he's just worried." Tucker said.

"I know." I left them to go find Dora. I needed to find out if this castle had a place where I could train. The danger Clockwork mentioned didn't seem like something I should cast aside.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day in the gym. Dora said that she would send some ghosts over for me to practice fighting against. Around dinner time, Sam came to tell me it was time to eat but I didn't stop training. I skipped dinner and continued to train. Around ten at night, I was exhausted. I used up all my energy but I was still going at it.

"Danny."

I stopped and fell to the floor onto my knees.

"It's time to go to bed." She said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and she helped me up. She helped me walk through the halls since I could hardly stand up on my own.

* * *

The next morning, I was so sore. I took a shower and it helped for a while but after that I was sore again. When I got to breakfast, I was so exhausted that it hurt everytime I moved.

"Mr. Fenton, are you alright?" Mr. Lancer asked, putting everyone's attention on me.

"Yeah, I'm just sore." I smiled sheepishly. "I spent all day training yesterday. I think I might have pushed myself too much."

"You work out?" Kwan said, dumbfounded.

"Yeah." I sat back in my chair and closed my eyes.

"Sir Danny!" A yell interrupted my almost sleep-like state. I sat up and opened my eyes. Dora was standing by the door with two other ghosts. "These ghosts are healers and they will help you heal faster than usual."

I nodded and got up. I followed them to a dark room that was lit with candles. I layed down on the table in the middle of the room. The ghosts stood over me and put their hands on each of my arms and a green glow started to appear. I instantly started to feel better. They did this to the rest of my they were done, I felt better than I ever have in my whole life.

I got back to the dinning room and was bombarded with questions.

"Mr. Fenton, are you okay?" Lancer asked.

"How often do you work out?" Paulina asked.

"Danny, are you okay?" Sam and Tucker asked.

"Do you work out more than me?" Dash asked.

"Do you want to join the football team?" Kwan asked.

"Hey!" Everyone stopped and looked at me. "I'm fine, don't worry."

"Sir Danny, I have urgent news." Dora said. "New of humans being in the Ghost Zone have gotten around and there is a planned ghost attack invasion that is going to happen in five days."

"What?" Almost all of us exclaimed.

This isn't good. The only way for everyone to stay safe is for them to get to the Far Frozen. I would have to stay here and make sure the invasion doesn't follow them. "Sam, Tucker, get everyone to the Far Frozen and make sure Frostbite keeps you safe. I'll stay here and take care of the ghost invasion."

"No, Danny." We aren't going to leave you here all alone. We're gonna help." Sam said. I knew that I wasn't going to be able to convince them to leave.

"Okay, but I want everyone to stay hidden. Everyone will have weapons for defense and you will be trained to defend yourself. I'll have Dora's guards keep all of you safe."

Over the next few days, my classmates trained with me. Some weren't able to keep up. Sam, Valerie, and Dash were the only ones able to stay with me, but even then, it was too much for them.

The day before the invasion, I continued to train while everyone else rested. I made a promise to myself that I would protect the ones close to me no matter what. I plan to keep that promise.

* * *

**Potatoes!**


End file.
